


海洋之歌

by phospho2019



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 假如IDW老救捡到了tfp刚出火种源被p救养了一个月就弄丢的小奥利安
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	海洋之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 时间在岩石帝国之后回归之前

他醒了。救护车从扶手椅上微微前倾。

幼生体的光镜由暗转明。他松开攥紧被子的小手，撑床直起身体时还揉着光镜；漂移保养武器用的布料从他光滑精致的小身体上滑落。救护车用这些布料给他在工作台上搭了小窝、还做了小被子——矿海昼夜温差大，而他们没有恒温箱。

救护车是在退潮的矿海海滩捡到他的。当时他出去散步，看到小奥利安——他暂时叫他小奥利安——像子宫中的胎儿一样蜷在五颜六色的晶贝中，被海水中的霞光烧灼着，釉一样微微透明的红蓝机体宛如窑变。

回到穿梭舱的时候漂移正在冥想，看到他抱着幼生体进门时剑士瞪圆了光镜。“你——不用出去做手办的。”漂移吞咽一口电解液，“其实我之前在海多尼亚见过一个擎天柱的等身手办你要是想要我可以——”“别犯傻。他活的。我捡的。”医官开始在储物柜单手翻找，同时给剑士传了个购物清单。“与其在这胡思乱想，你为什么不去帮我把他要用的东西买齐?”

小奥利安闪闪光镜适应光线，揉揉睡变形的面甲，然后迷茫地拎起小被子。小被子在他扭头看到救护车时被吓掉了。

我看上去这么凶?救护车看着猛抖一下的小奥利安笑容有些僵硬。好吧好吧，你对一个习惯绷脸的军医总不能要求太多。等等，漂移临走前是不是说过幼生体能看出一个机“内芯的形状”?难道他看不出自己从内到外都洋溢着...柔和?救护车再次腹诽唯灵论的不可靠。不过说不定他在惊讶自己心态和年龄的极度不符。年轻的机体塞进一个衰老的灵魂——幼生体哪见过这种诡异的事?

你知道战争吗?他在心理默默发问。战争把人打碎又重组、再添上别的东西，就像矿海磨平晶体的棱角、再填入微生物把他们变成晶贝。最后他们都在某种程度上重生，或成长。

而有些人——有些人相比于同龄人改变得过于迅速了。

你是矿海的杰作吗?你生来就是这样?你来自平行宇宙吗?没有在战争中重生过?那你好幸运。

一直瞪大光镜盯着他的小奥利安突然打了个嗝，打断他的思绪。医官扫描了他的数据，懊恼地发现幼生体还是着凉了。

这不怪他，毕竟这不是他的领域，而他上次接触幼生体还是480万年前的事...

“稍等。不要乱爬。”他正想去找药，回头看见小家伙一动不动，但眼神有些惊恐。救护车只好把他抱起来继续单手翻找。

喂药时小奥利安出乎意料地配合，甚至没有让药液留下嘴角。他好乖，救护车想。比他见过的所有幼生体都要乖。但他没有放松警惕，有些幼生体只是表面上人畜无害:比如充电器。当时那个小家伙从小床上朝他伸出一只小小的嫩嫩的手——而他欣喜地把脸贴过去——

然后充电器异能觉醒后干的第一件事就是把他扔出窗外。至于自己被同样违反宵禁的奥利安接住就是另外一回事了。

...他上次接触幼生体还是480万年前的事。当时他还和几个同学违反宵禁去看火种收割，然后撞上了为了相同目的赶来的系主任——所以这群医学院新生才有机会目睹火种到幼生体的转变全程并参观如何照料他们。彼时谋划一次违法乱纪的行动不会耗费他全部的精力，彼时他还能微笑着、自信地鼓励每一个自认为值得鼓励的人。彼时告别也并非难事，因为告别不意味着一具变灰的尸体在你有限的数据库中占据位置；彼时即使他知道他现在的状态，年轻的他也未必能理解。

有什么在拉扯他的小拇指。救护车从回忆中浮出，台灯的光照进光镜。他扭头，看见小家伙扶着他的手臂小心地挪过来。他正要提醒他小心，小奥利安已经跨进自己手臂围成的圈内。

他踮起脚尖，朝医官伸出宝石蓝的小手。救护车愣了一下，看到小奥利安的脚尖开始颤抖就果断把脸贴了过去。

小奥利安站稳，头雕和双手自然地贴上医官的面甲，像是已经习惯这么做。就在救护车好奇他想做什么时，只听他小声地哼起了歌。

一首遥远而莫名熟悉的歌。小奥利安的声音干净清脆，通过紧贴的面甲传导到CPU，曲调让人心安。他沉浸在幼生体的声音中，感觉神经丛上沉积已久的疲惫在水晶敲击之下纷纷剥落。哼唱终了，救护车发现自己的磁场已经舒展开来，宛如受到净化。

小奥利安松开手，救护车抬头直视对方的光镜，手指轻轻摩挲幼生体的头雕。

你经常这样做吗?你的监护人习惯你这样?你总能觉察到别人的情绪波动?你的监护人和我一样，经常被你判定为需要这样的帮助?还是说，你能够这样做，就是因为你的监护人需要这样对待?

他无从得知。而小奥利安仿佛完成任务一般，把小窝拖到救护车手边，重新陷入沉睡。

*最后在IDW千斤顶的指导下造了个传送枪把小奥送回去了。

[end]


End file.
